


Dying Star

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Starscream failed a mental health test Megatron confronts him but what he will learn in the future will change everyone's lives on the nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron's, Starscream's, Megatron's, Breakdown's then Megatron's POV's
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+

_drip. drip. drip._

My optics widen at the sight in front of me. Energon was dripping from marks on once light gray plating that had turned a dark gray and beautiful red optics are closed forever. 

Falling to my knees I cry out the name of the bot who's blood was dripping onto the floor from the berth.

**"STARSCREAM!"**

** Two months earlier.... **

Grumbling I look through all of the data-pads in my office. Soundwave had requested to borrow one of my old books but I cannot find it. Stupid data-pads. There are too many in here to count. A knock on my door makes my annoyance grow. "What?!" I yell.

Hesitant pede-steps reach my audios making me frown. That's never good news. "Lord Megatron I think we need to discuss something." I hear Knockout say. 

Sighing I turn around. "What is this about?" I ask sitting down in my chair.

"Well it's about the depression test I gave one of the officer's three days ago. He scored a solid 40. We have to do something before they do something. Like end their life." Knockout says handing me a data-pad.

I skim through it and stop when I notice the hand writing. "Starscream." I growl out.

~

Typing into the console I sigh softly. Ten more minutes before I can go to my room. "Starscream!" I hear my Lord call out.

Sighing I turn to address him but get met by a worried Knockout. "Lord Megatron please! Don't! His spark chamber is still healing from the last time you stepped on it!" He says trying to protect me.

Megatron knocks him out of the way making him land next to Soundwave. "I have just been informed that you scored 40 points on a depression test! Which you toke three days ago! Why am I just now hearing of this?!" He yells at me.

Blinking a few times I look straight into his optics. "Because I knew you would beat me for it. You beat me for everything else. Why wouldn't you beat me for this?" I ask softly.

His optics widen for a second but then they glare. He grabs me by the throat and holds me up in the air. "You dare speak to me that way?!" He yells before I feel something grip my wing.

The next thing I know I feel my wing being torn off. Gasping I stay limp as everybody watches. A second later I feel the other three being ripped off. Megatron throws me down and kicks me across the room.

Grunting I slam into the opposite wall. I watch him sneer at me before Knockout runs over to me. My body seizes before my optics close slowly.

"Breakdown! Prepare the med-bay!"  
\-------  
Blinking I step off of the med-berth and flutter my wings. Knockout walks over to me and was about to say something before Megatron walks in. "Ah. Starscream it seems you've recovered quickly." He says with smug face.

Standing in front of him I bow.

_'RuN! rUn! RuN! mY SWeEtSpArK! **RUN**!'_

The voice says making me grip my head. "Sh-Shut up. L-Leave me alone.  P-please......y-your hurting me." I mumble shaking my head.

Two clawed servos grip my shoulders before I embrace them. "make him stop.....please. it hurts....it hurts. carrier's voice....it's hurting my head. it's s-so loud." Sniffling I bury my face into a red shoulder.

I feel the bot embrace me before I hear heavy pede steps rush over. Gripping my head I snuggle into the dark blue chest before I'm being carried some where.  
~  
I watch as Knockout's assistant takes Starscream to a private room reserved for the severely ill patients that need to be watched. "Slag. I didn't know it was this bad." Knockout says softly.

Turning to him I go to ask what was so bad he explains. "Starscream just said that his carrier's voice was hurting his head. But he told me his carrier died in the fall of Vos! His carrier has been dead for over 1 million years ago today!"

I remember that day well. It was the first time I ever punished Starscream. He was so young. I still regret it.  
\-------  
_Frowning I look out at the remains of Vos from my war ship. Those Autobots will pay. My audios pick up a loud sob making me grit my denta. Turning I see Starscream being brought in by Soundwave who was gently bouncing him in his arms. "What happened?" I ask as Soundwave puts down the bawling seeker onto his small pedes._

_The young seeker continued to bawl and sob as he stood in front of me gripping a gold crown in his right servo. Growling I step up to him. "Starscream! What happened?!" I yell._

_His cries became screams. Soundwave tries to get the 14 year old seeklet to pay attention to him with a sparkling toy but he won't pay any attention. My resolve ran out I did the only thing I could think of._

_"SHUT UP!" I yell before smacking him across his face._

_I stare wide opticed at him in shock as his crying stops suddenly. His big tearful optics look up at me with such pain, hurt, fear, confusion and innocence my spark starts to hurt. His wet little face gains a big red mark on his left cheek._

_He holds out one of his shaking servos and spits out a denta. I just hurt a sparkling. What have I done?_

_Starscream starts shaking but doesn't cry. "S-Starscream. I'm sorry." I say reaching out for him but he flinches away from my touch._

_Something snaps inside of me from the rejection making me loose control of my anger. Swiping my claws I feel metal tear. The young seeker cries out as fresh energon leaks out of the wounds on his right wing and cheek. I punch him right in the throat growling deeply in my own throat. The punch sent him flying into my throne where he gasped for air while holding his throat. He shakely gets onto both elbows with a thin line of energon coming from his mouth._

_I go to walk over to him but Soundwave stops me by blocking my path. Looking behind him I see that Starscream was standing up on shaking legs. "Y-You will regret this. **LORD** Megatron." He says with a scratchy deep voice._

_I look in shock at the little seeker as he stumbles a bit. He hacks up some energon before some Eradicon's run in and help him to the med-bay still holding that crown._

_What have I done?_  
\-------  
Sighing I look at the little medic in front of me. "What do I do?" I ask softly.

Starscream may be a pain in the aft but he's still my SiC. I won't let anything hurt him.

Especially if it's himself.  
~  
Looking down at the sleeping seeker in my arms I marvel at how much he shows his true age when asleep. After what happened to Vos Starscream's body went into shock from losing twenty of his brothers, who were all in the single digit age, his Carrier AND Sire and his Trine all in one day.

Megatron had sent his trine away after Starscream had said he hated him. Starscream was put into stasis immediately so his body could heal. He still had the innocence, body and mind of a 14 year old seeklet. He had asked to be put in a adult frame after Knockout gave him the ok.

Megatron had agreed so Shockwave made him an adult frame that would've been what he would look like as a adult. His spark was transferred to his new frame along with some memories from the drone that we used to trick the Autobots. 

Starscream had taken the roll of SiC very well. Until Megatron struck a nerve. Then he started to try and assassinate Megatron. Which lead to Megatron beating him up for everything. He used to beat him if he didn't like what he had to eat.

The little seeker in my arms stiffens a bit before he snuggles into my chest as I gently revve my engine. His jet engine let's out soft purrs as I gently pet his wing. Smiling I quietly start to walk out but stop when I hear him mutter something.

Turning my audios up I hear him say a name. "......skyfire......"

Frowning I walk out and head for the bridge where I think the others are.  
~  
Sitting on my throne I look over at Soundwave. The day that I first hurt Starscream was the first time he ever defiled me. He tried protecting Starscream.

Sighing I look down seeing Breakdown looking everywhere before finding his bond mate. "Knockout. Who's Skyfire?" He asks softly.

Ah. I remember Skyfire. He was the 'queen' of Vos and Starscreams Carrier. "That's Starscream's carrier's name." Knockout says.

"Starscream said his carrier's name in his sleep and-"

He stopped as I stood up.  
\-------  
Walking into my little seekers medical room I carefully climb onto the berth next to him. Holding him I cover us up. A old vosian lullaby suddenly comes to me as I hear Starscream whimper.

"Hush now my little one. Soon you feel the wind on your wings. The day is at a end but soon day will begin again. So close your little optics and fall asleep. I'll be here when you wake." I sing softly.

He smiles slightly and chirps while snuggling into my chest. Smiling I hold him as I begin to fall asleep.

"Good night my little seeker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Megatron's povs

_"CARRIER! CARRIER WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell into the flames._

_"Starscream! We must leave immediately! The walls are crumbling!" I hear Shockwave yell behind me. "We've found Skywarp and Thundercracker! Hurry!"_

_Panting I run into the throne room. "MAMA, PAPA!" I yell seeing my parents huddled together in the corner._

_Going over I try to lift a beam that was on top of them. "S....Star....sc...scream. My child. P-Please. G-Go....s-sire.....dead...." Carrier says softly as his optics flicker._

_"Mama. Mama. D-Don't *cough! cough!* leave me!" I yell crying softly._

_I lay my head on his shoulder sniffling. "Starscream!" I hear a familiar voice yell._

_Looking back I see Knockout and Breakdown. Knockout picks me up while Breakdown lifts the beam off my carrier and sire before Breakdown throws them over his shoulder._

_Coughing I see Breakdowns worried face before it all turns black._  
\-------  
"Starscream? Starscream? Doctor Knockout! He's waking up!" A voice says as my optics online. 

_Looking around I see two drop sheets over two large bodies. "M....Ma...ma...da...ddy..." I whisper reaching out for them._

_My spark hurts and my vents feel like they are on fire. Sitting up I feel a drones servo on me as I cry out for my parents. Soundwave and Knockout run in before Soundwave takes me from the drone. Knockout had his arms full of my little brothers. Thundercracker and Skywarp._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" I yell trying to reach for them._

_They don't move but the drone grips my servo. "I'm so sorry Prince Starscream. Your parents can't hear you anymore." He says softly._

_The drone gives me my Carrier and Sire's crowns to me before bowing his head. "From every Eradicon and Vehicon I am very sorry, prince Starscream, prince Thundercracker and prince Skywarp." The Vehicon says softly._  
\-------  
Soundwave walks down the hall carrying me as I cling to my carrier's crown. Sniffling I hug him tightly as I cry harder. Soundwave looks down at me and walks over to a storage room. 

_"Starscream. Please stop crying. You remind me too much of Rumble." He says as his mask pops off._

_I look up at him with blurry optics sniffling. His dark purple optics gaze down at me before he starts to sing softly to me. "Hush now my little one. Soon you feel the wind on your wings. The day is at a end but soon day will begin again. So close your little optics and fall asleep. I'll be here when you wake." He sings softly._

_Sniffling I hug him tightly._  
\-------  
"SHUT UP!" Megatron yells before hitting me. 

_I feel my face whip to the side. Opening a shaking servo I spit out a denta into my open palm. Sniffling I look up at him._

_Why did you hit me?_  
\-------  
Sitting up I gasp for air. Looking around I peep* softly at the large being laying next to me. Peeping louder I sniffle when they don't answer. The giant laying next to me sits up and holds me to his chest.

Peeping I cuddle close to him as I feel him lay back down. Sniffling I peep at the big mech. He chirps** back at me. Ah! He's a helicopter mech!

I giggle feeling him lick my face. Snuggling up to him I fall back to sleep happily.  
~  
**Day one**

Smiling I gently press him closer as I get up. Wrapping the blanket around my SiC I kiss his fore-helm before chirping at him once to tell him he was safe. He peeps softly as I walk out the room carrying him. Humming softly I spot a pair of headphones on a table picking them up i notice that these are noise cancelling headphones.

The padding gives them away. Putting them on Starscream's audios I walk out the med-bay with a softly snoring seeker.  
\-------  
Walking into the bridge I sit on my throne I hold my seeker closer to me. Bouncing the seeker in my lap I rub the top of his head as a Eradicon walks over. "Lord Megatron. We have all heard about Commander Starscream's breakdown from a miner bot. I spent a fair amount of time with Seekers. If you ever need to calm him down just peep or chirp at him while gently stroking his face." He says softly.

Humming I smile softly. "Thank you Eradicon. What is your number?" I ask him.

"St3v3. Or Steve sir."  
\-------  
Watching Starscream I chuckle seeing him trying to open his energon cube. He gnaws on a corner before giving up. He pouts while eating his pasta***. I quickly poke a hole in the top of the cube as I eat my own pasta.

"Starscream. Looks like your fang got punctured the top." I say smiling softly.

He looks at his cube and chirps happily.

Hm. He's acting like a sparkling. Maybe I should get him checked out by Knockout.  
\-------  
"Well lord Megatron you were right. It seems after his breakdown Starscream's processor had reverted back to his 14 year old mind. Watch. Starscream. How old are you?" Knockout asks Starscream.

"I'm Fourteen! But. Knocky? How come I look so old? And where did all of these scars come from?" Starscream asks.

I wince softly knowing that I caused at least 2/3 of them. "Lord Megatron I suggest we have Shockwave help with putting him back into his younger frame." Knockout says softly.

Looking at Starscream I watch him play with a Lugnut in the box. The toy pops out make him scream. "Get Shockwave. Quickly."  
\-------  
A few hours ago Shockwave put Starscream back into his old sparkling body. This is going to be tougher than I thought to get used to.

I look at his small frame as he eats his noodle soup. He giggles as Soundwave slurpped his noodles.

I chuckle and rub the top of his tiny head. He smiles up at me as he had a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Soundwave and I chuckle. My little seeker. How could you ever fail a mental health test?  
\-------  
"STARSCREAM! STAY STILL! I SAID STAY STILL NOT WIGGLE AROUND!" I yell as he tried to get out of the tub.

Soundwave chuckles from his side of the cleanser bath. Scrubbing, gently, at Starscream's head I watch the suds fall off his head and onto his shoulder. He continues to try and swim making me chuckle.

Soundwave's feelers gently holds Starscream down before the feelers put toys in front of him. Giggling Starscream plays with a boat before he finally stands still. Smiling I scrub him clean.  
\-------  
"Comfy?" I ask the little seeker.

He nods yawning. Smiling I kiss his fore-helm as I begin to fall asleep next to him. After the bath he started to doze off so I brought him with me too my room for recharge. Yawning I watch his small face slowly get darker as sleep consumes me.  
\-------  
**_ERP! ERP! ERP!_**

Sitting up in my berth I quickly get up and rush to the bridge. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

A drone to my right quickly explain's. "Shockwave has said that a experiment of his is on the ship! He does not know how but it's tracker says it's on the ship!"

Soundwave runs over to me and plays back my voice. "STARSCREAM! Is. MISSING?!"

My spark panics a bit. He doesn't know how to fight! If he was adult he would know how! But not as a sparkling!  
\-------  
"Search everywhere! Just find Starscream!" I yell while running down a hallway.

Stopping I see a big bulky body turn to look at me with a small silver body over it's back. Starscream. Aiming my cannon at it it raises huge wings. It growls at me before running off.

Running after it I see a group of Vehicon's had it trapped. It grabs Starscream from off it's back. Starscream yawns and hugs the beast making it's tail wag furiously.

I think I missed something.  
\-------  
Blinking I look at the seekerling sleeping with a ancient being from before even Alpha Trion was born with said being wrapped around him like a cyber dog wrapped around it's young.

Shaking my head I take a pillow and blanket from my bed that they were sleeping on. Laying down on my couch I yawn.

This has been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = When distressed seekers will peep at the nearest bot to seek comfort.
> 
> ** = Helicopter mechs chirp instead of peeping like seekers do
> 
> *** = In my AU Cybertronians are able to eat like human beings. 
> 
> (It's better than them just drinking all the damn time! Imagine how many times a day they have to pee because of drinking all that energon! And don't tell me they don't pee! There was a episode in TFRID 2015 where Grimlock ran to the porta potty!)


End file.
